Wake up call
by HGranger89
Summary: ONE SHOT: Saturday morning fun; Pure smut; PWP; just for fun. Enjoy!


AN: I've been sitting on this drabble for a bit, wondering if I'd incorporate it into a story or post it as a one-shot. I figured in honour of Severus Snape's 58th birthday; he deserved to get lucky.

* * *

Hermione couldn't sleep. After tossing and turning for what felt like hours, she resigned herself to reading by wand light as Severus snored and sighed beside her. He looked so young while he slept. His face smoothed with all stress and anxiety, the worry lines that crinkled between his eyes vanished.

A couple of hours later, as the sun rose in London and faint light peeking out of cloudy skies shone through their flat, she was selfishly eager for him to wake up. Her breasts were heavy, and she felt a small stirring in her core. She wanted her husband and was hoping he would pleasure her before they began their day. As his eyes started to flutter, she hopped closer to him in the large king size bed and kissed him on the cheeks and brushed the long black locks out of his eyes.

He looked up at her and scowled. "Woman, it is seven a.m. Let me sleep."

Hermione smiled and she kissed him hard on the lips and began trailing kisses down his jaw and to his neck, stopping to suck and nibble at the sensitive spot below his Adam's apple. As he brushed the sleep away from his eyes, the amber-eyed witch guided his left hand to her breasts, his fingertips lightly caressing. Soft caresses led to palming and grabbing and it made her squirm. She hooked her legs over him, straddling his hips and lowered her face to his, kissing him with abandon as his hands slipped inside her v-neck sleep shirt and kneaded both of her soft tits roughly, just the way she liked it.

He buried his face into her unruly mass of curls, made even more wild as she had gone to bed before drying it the night before. He inhaled the scent of freshly washed hair, oozing with her scent, bergamot, amber and vanilla. God bless that infernal muggle department store she insisted on buying all of her cosmetics from. It was expensive, but he had never smelled a more amazing witch in all his life.

Suddenly she felt down and grabbed his thick shaft and squeezed. A sharp moan escaped his lips as she began moving her hand up and down, gripping him so tightly. Severus was now fully awake and he needed this lithe, captivating woman now. He wrapped his arms around her waist and suddenly flipped her over. He gave her a bruising kiss on the lips, trailing down her neck. He slid down her body and began kissing her inner thighs, and tugging at the drawstring of her cotton pajama bottoms. He lifted her legs, planting soft kisses on the arches of her feet before grabbing the waistline of her pants and stripping them away from her body. As he did this, Hermione grabbed the hem of her sleep shirt and pulled it up and over her head. Her lover grinned at her action before stripping away his own shirt, his pants the only remaining clothing between them.

Severus cupped her mons with his large hand and with one finger, gently spread her lips to find her dripping with arousal. He teased her lightly causing her to mewl at his touch before he slipped two fingers in, thrusting lightly. She began to writhe beneath him, her arms lifting above her head, fisting her hair, before she grabbed the back of the headboard and used it to leverage her body, to raise her hips up in the air to meet his thrusts. Her eyes darkened with lust as he pulled out and coated her throbbing clit in her arousal and began flicking and rubbing it. She was panting now, staring into his eyes, silently begging him to bring her to completion. His thumb took over teasing her engorged bundle of nerves while he plunged his digits back inside her, quickening his pace. Hermione grabbed her pert, dusty rose nipples in her hands and began tugging at them. The simultaneous pleasure causing her to scream out as she rushed to her undoing. Suddenly, she felt tightness in her abdomen and she arched her back, lifting her entire torso and bottom off the bed as she cried out in her undoing. Her small body fell back onto the mattress with a thump.

She needed more of him, all of him she thought to herself. Without stopping to catch her breath, Hermione wrapped her legs around the surly Potion Masters' hips. She dug her heels into his lower back and nudged him forward, so he practically fell on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a searing kiss before exclaiming "Sev, I need you in me now!"

He chuckled and quickly obliged, divesting himself of his pants. In one swift movement, he was inside the amber-eyed witch groaning as she continued to dig her heels into him. As he began his slow thrusts, he caressed her entire body, relishing in the feel of her skin beneath his rough and calloused hands. "Gods you feel incredible. How is your skin always so soft?" he moaned.

She rolled her eyes at her spouse – as he asked this every time he touched her. "I moisturise. Remember. All those bottles lined up on the vanity that you always moan and complain about."

He kissed her, nipping at her bottom lip. "I swear to the Gods themselves; I'll never complain again."

She swotted his shoulder playfully. "You will and then I'll know the blood as rushed back to your brain. Now, where were we?" She beamed at him. She loved their banter, even in the middle of hot sex, they could still play and tease with each other in a way she never could with anyone else. Her heart squeezed and tightened at her love for this glorious man.

As he restarted his rhythm, Hermione grabbed his biceps, to propel herself, matching him thrust for thrust. Her heart was so full of desire and love at this moment, she looked up into his dark irises with hers of golden amber and poured out herself.

"Severus, I love you. I need you. This, us always feels so right. When we make love like this… ahhhh." She babbled incoherently.

He looked down at her with love and whispered. "You're right Mia. This… this feels so perfect but so urgent. More necessary than water or air." He pressed a searing kiss to his already plump and swollen bright pink lips and she sighed into him. "However, please stop talking Mia love or I will be done in the next thirty seconds and I want to draw this out as long as possible."

She smiled and closed her eyes, allowing him to take her more and more as he grew harder inside her. He maintained his steady pattern pushing her closer and closer to the brink when suddenly he flipped down to his side, pulling her whole body into his and hooking his leg over her hip. As they laid side by side, nose to nose he wrapped his arms around her back and stared into her face and he thrust with abandon. His pelvic bone hitting her sensitive clit with each thrust. Quickly, Hermione was crying out as a second orgasm hit her. This finally threw Severus off the edge. He barked out his completion, pulling her in tighter, bucking against her and inside her roughly.

When his orgasm subsided, he loosened his grip on her and kissed her softly on the forehead as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He buried his nose in her hair inhaling her scent once more, this time intermingled with the smell of their passion. She pulled back, taking his face in both of her hands and kissed his hook nose that he hated, but she felt suited him. "Good morning!", she grinned.

"Good night," he groaned, "You have worn me out before the day has begun!"

She laughed heartily and smiled "That's what you get for taking up with a younger woman," she winked, kissing him on the lips and rubbing his back softly. "You rest Sev; I'll make the coffee and tea and wake you back up in an hour."

He pulled her pillow from beside him and shoved it on top of his head. "Infernal woman. Can't keep her hands off me", he muttered, but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

Hermione pulled on her cosy pink cashmere dressing gown, piled her ruly hair on top of her head in a messy bun and sauntered down the stairs to the kitchen, humming while making herself a full pot of coffee. She cosied herself up in her favourite lounge chair and pulled out her work from her satchel bag and figured she might as well be productive before Sev woke up and their Saturday continued. Hermione sipped the hot coffee and smiled to herself at the domestic bliss she shared with Severus Snape – of all people – in their shared London home.


End file.
